The Tempering of Wind
by Krystalx
Summary: From dork to dazzling prince, school outcast to university heartthrob, Gaara’s life has changed in a billion ways whether it be the suicide of someone close to him, or his clash with a strange person on the street. Can life be any faster? Gaahina AU
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto – only my original characters, so don't sue me for my actions.

This fic is from AU – modern setting

_This story is dedicated to Naomi my best friend who listens to my boring story drabbles everytime and gives me inspiration for whatever I do._

* * *

_I hate this rain!_ Gaara mumbled under his breath. It was hard enough caring for his over-depressed mother, let alone a library of books in his arms while balancing an umbrella as he walked down the rain-pattered streets of Konoha. The soles of his shoes were worn, as the rain seeped through his shoes, drenching his socks. Worse, he had a hole in his backpack, which he didn't know about and would later have a rather difficult explanation with the teacher regarding soggy papers.

The umbrella was barely any help for reasons he did not know, as buckets of rain poured on to the lenses of his bulky, thick, and large glasses blurring his vision, and soaking his fire red hair. All of sudden he felt himself touch something relative to warm. He was clueless of what or who it might be as his glasses were already covered with rain and unable to magnify for his horrible astigmatism.

He heard a little high squeak from the user, proving the person to be female.

He wiped his glasses with his blue parka to see who it was and thanked kami it wasn't another bully. At school he was always made fun of for his large thick glasses, the billions of books he read when he had nothing to do (and he never had anything too important to do), collection of pens in his shirt pocket **a/n: I know I'm labeling people, but really don't we all? This is the stereotypical nerd alright people?** anti-social-ness and financial situation. He was basically this huge nerd who was made fun of by everybody and had a lot of family problems. Now, he was a senior in high school with just a few weeks left before graduation and still hadn't grown out the old sweater.

He peaked out from his glasses hoping it was no one he knew and gladly it wasn't. A girl about his age with long dark navy hair and pale white eyes tinted with purple looked up at him without the glaring manner that eyes usually did. She bowed, "Sumimasen, I was not looking where I was walking." A slight pink spread over the perfect apples of her cheeks as she smiled a little.

"You should walk around with a more durable umbrella. I think I might have an extra umbrella in my bag," She stuttered shyly, rummaging in her white bag until she retrieved a shiny new ebony umbrella with no broken pieces and handed it to him smiling. "Keep it."

Gaara accepted it, though before he could slip a word of 'arigatou', she had fled to a clique of girls as pretty as herself. _She's definitely popular. Even if she didn't know me, she has likely estimated my rank already, _Gaara thought sadly. When finally he thought he might have a chance to make a friend… He sighed and continued to trudge through the streets heading toward the cheap apartment near a demolished 7-eleven, hoping his mom wasn't having a hangover from her drunkenness. Again.

Though, a question kept running through his mind: Who was that paled-eyed girl?

**a/n: This is Hinata's first appearance in the story, but she might not show up for another chapter or so because of the way I'm plotting the story, so gaahina fans (if there are any) might have to wait a little longer. This is not a rushed story, but I promised to keep you interested. This arc of the story is really important anways!**

* * *

Gaara pushed open the apartment's battered wooden door and closed it behind him. The place wasn't much. A kitchen, living/bed room, and a small bathroom. What else could they afford? By the time he had gotten home, his clothes were so wet it looked like he could have drowned in them, and his droopy turquoise eyes were tired and red. He spotted his mother sitting on the green corduroy couch. Puffy eyes met tired ones. He could tell she had been crying.

"A letter from your father was received today in the mail." Her voice was dry and soar, as if she had not been eating or drinking for days.

Gaara stopped in his tracks and dumped his armloads on to the kitchen table. His _father_? The man he never met and only heard about his Okaa-san drabble about? Why? He wondered, but he said nothing and kept his natural poker face. This was the quiet un-talkative Gaara after all. The only place his mind seemed to open up a little was when his nose was dug in a novel.

"You know why he wrote?"

This time he answered, "I do not know."

She paused and changed the subject thinking it was better to go from there, "Gaara are you planning to go to college?"

Gaara's eyes widened at her question. "No. I didn't receive a scholarship. Plus, leaving would do no good to you Okaa-san."

She frowned at him suspiciously before glaring, "Why are you always like this? You're lying again!"

Gaara tried best not to seem apprehensive, but gave no answer. He simply didn't know what to say or think anymore.

"You don't have to answer anymore. I know everything anyways," she sighed. Anger began to diffuse in her voice, "Gaara, I'm not stupid you know! You think I don't know how much you actually want to start college and that letter you received for a full scholarship at the University of Tokyo!

"I know everything! I know how shitty people treat you at school! I know how you feel when you have to come everyday seeing your mother's crummy face! You don't have to hide everything to keep me content!" She was hitting it hard all right. It was true he had earned a scholarship, which he had hid from his mom the whole time, but he couldn't bear to go off to college without his mother. He just couldn't leave her behind with no one to take care of. She was a fragile piece of china that he didn't want to break.

"It's not like that at all, mom!" Gaara surprised himself with his sudden outburst.

"Could you for once in your life be honest with me!" His mother retorted as she clenched her first until it paled, "I'm your mother!" She tried hard to keep her voice together and her eyes dry, "I feel so horrible and selfish! I'm your mother and I can't do anything to make your life happier or easier for you! All I can see is the frown on your face every time you come home and see that you have to take care of me when I've drunk too much liquor! You think I'm at ease that way?"

"Mom…"

"SHUTUP! Listen to what I have to say! The letter I got from your father today… He wants you to move to Tokyo after you graduate and live with him and your two siblings instead of here in Konoha. It would also be a good opportunity for you to go to University of Tokyo since it's close."

Gaara hesitated and then shook his head, "No. I don't want to. I can't leave you behind okaa-san."

"Will you stop adding me to the fucking story! You're going! I can't stand to see my own son suffer so much because his mother is stupid!" She shouted with a teary eye. Could her Gaara just stop caring for her?

"You're not stupid mother." He didn't want to leave, and he felt hurt that his mother wanted to send him away. There was a slight pulse, almost unnoticeable, of sadness in the way he spoke. Even if it didn't show, his heart was in pain.

"Yes I am!" she thrust a paper toward him, "I want what is best for my son after all these years of being a selfish mother who can't take care of her own kid! As long as we both agree and sign at the bottom of this page you're free to go!"

"I would go if you did. But, you aren't so I'm not either. I don't want to move in with strangers I've never met."

A tear rolled from her blues eyes and down her cheeks, "I feel so stupid! Because of me, you haven't even been able to see the rest of your own family! They're your flesh –sniff- and blood, but you haven't even been able to see them for even once in your life! This is all my fault!" She broke in to a sob.

Gaara hated to see his mom cry. It made him feel so awful. "I didn't mean it that way mom! You shouldn't feel so horrible about yourself."

She blew her nose on a Kleenex napkin, "Yes I should! You don't know the story behind it! –sniff- This was all my fault! When you were born you could have lived a better life to start with but your selfish mom made the wrong –sniff- choice and that's why you're how you are today. You could have gotten better!"

Gaara's thin faint eyebrows **a/n: it's unrealistic to talk about a person with no eyebrows in real life without it being weird, so I just made them thin and faint! **furrowed down with concern for his okaa-san. He didn't want to talk about it and even less did he want her to be crying anymore, "Mom, you should rest now. Lets end this here for today."

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" She screamed, "If you really care about your mother –sniff-, than you should shut up and listen!

"At the time I met your father, I had been a waitress at a bar. He had came in to the shop as a young man and we found a lot in common, so we hooked up right after. We found we liked each other and even though I was only 18 and he was 27, we decided to go out. I found out he was a young businessman making a lot of money; so I thought he wouldn't like me if he found out I was a girl with a bad family history. I told him I was the daughter of a rich CEO of a large company, but he had died and my mother was divorced so I didn't know where she was.

"He took it pretty well and about a year later he asked to marry me which I happily agreed to. I got pregnant with your sister, Temari, after being married a few months, then your brother Kankurou two years later, and then you another year later. But, soon after you were born, your father found about my true identity," she said sadly. She was obviously still sad after their breakup

"He immediately decided upon divorce when the news spilled, but it wasn't so much because of my history but because he was so hurt that I had kept this from him for the 4 years we had a relationship.

"Even now I know he stills loves me but is too hurt to face me. I became really depressed and began my drinking. Originally he was going to take all three of you but I got hurt and angry from the divorce and demanded one of the children just because I was mad he was taking everything with him as he left. I had no clue that I had no responsibility for taking care of you and I had not gone to college so it was hard managing you and getting a well paying job.

"Now he's asking if you want to come home, and I know this time I'll make it right for you! I was so blind back then and filled up with myself that I had destroyed my own relationship and a future for you. That's why I am going to make you go at any cost!"

Tears were pouring from her face now and she found she couldn't hold back any longer she continued to sob for a long time without saying anything else. Gaara wasn't convinced though.

"I can't leave you though, mom."

"WHY ARE YOU STILL SAYING THAT! YOU'RE _GOING!_"

Never in his life had he seen his mother so angry, "It's not your faul—"

She threw a pen at him and thrust the consent letter in to the air, "SIGN THIS PAPER NOW!"

He was becoming scared of her. What was she going to do? He was so worried about her, though all he could do was shake his head, "I can't agree to this. I never will. I can't leave you suffering!"

"WHY!"

"Because I love you Mom!" Gaara was close to crying now. He couldn't stand his mom like this anymore. She was being too pessimistic with herself.

After that was said, she stopped her chaotic movement and relaxed her muscles a little, folding her hands in her lap. Her eyes expressed no emotion and she didn't say anything for a long time. Completely idle and selfless. Finally, her mouth opened up, to speak. She didn't yell or scream this time but whispered as tears fell down her cheeks in silence, "Fine." She gazed at Gaara straight in eye before running in to the kitchen and grabbing a cooking knife, "If I can't do anything for my son, than there's no point in me living!"

Gaara's lips stood agape. He wanted to stop her, but it was too late. The silver arc of the blade oozed with a scarlet red and pooled from her vital spot. She had stabbed herself in the abdomen, and Gaara knew it was pointless to call an ambulance. He rushed over to her quickly as she fell to the floor and he feared that he was going to lose the one and only person that cared about him. He was a Mama's boy and he knew that would never change.

He put his arms behind her back to support her. He was crying now. All his life he had gone through the worst hells he could ever imagine but this was far by the worst. _What have I done to attain this suffering?_ He asked himself, but no answer came. Only the continuing pattering of the rain seemed to show the littlest attention. Looking down at his mother in his arms, he saw her trying hard to speak, "Gaara…"

"Okaa-san," he whispered, trying his best poker face even though the tears streamed from his eyes.

"I love you too, you know," she answered trying retain her breath, "I'm going to die soon I think. Go… sign the letter… please…"

"I—"

"No… you—you c-can."

"NO I CAN'T!" Gaara cried. He couldn't take this any longer.

"YES…" her voice was fading out, "you can…! I-if you don't………" She paused for a minute and then pushed herself up, heaving a large mouthful blood on the kitchen tiles.

"Okaa-san!" He tried supporting his mother and listening to her speak as best as he could.

"I-if you don't, I'll never….. ever," her words became more and more incoherent. She fell over on his shoulder from exhaustion, "ever….." She paused, and with her last breath made out her syllables before all energy was depleted, "**forgive you.**"

Gaara put his finger under her nose to feel her warm breath but she had none. _NO!_ He checked her pulse just to make sure he wasn't running crazy. No rhythm. _**NO!** _He felt her hand. It began running cold…

"**_NO!"_** He was crying like he had never cried. He was feeling a sharp pang of sadness he had never felt in his life before. He didn't want to live anymore. He didn't want to feel any more pain. He felt as if he was at fault. This would have never happened if he wasn't alive. He hated him self. He hated himself so much…

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **

**End of first chapter yeah…. Sorta angsty you think? It'll get better though. Anyway, I am almost finished with my second chappie, so here's how my updating works: the more reviews I get, the faster I go. If I get no reviews on this first chap., I likely will discontinue this story. **

I'm not trying to bitch around about how many reviews I get, but I'd really appreciate it if I could get some reviewers, so I don't feel like I'm writing this for nothing, and so I could get some ideas and advice.

**Alright! Next time from Kryssy! – What is Gaara's decision? How does the funeral go? How is he coping with his life now? Huh? Wth?**

–**Bang!- Introducing………………… the sand sibs? Know it all in the second chapter!**

**Also feel free to check for "Curently working on - Check here for my story updates**:**" in my profile at the very bottom. It'll tell you story news, posting dates etc.  **

**luv,**

**Krystal**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I am SO SORRY for the delayed update! I hope I didn't lose any readers! I actually had most of this story done but I wasn't at my best for about a week and I recently came back to town so I apologize for this very late post gomen gomen gomen! I will definitely do a double post or something next time to make up for my absence – as long as I don't get writers block though of course, so ppl give me ideas!**

**Fyi: _italics_ are thoughts. **

**

* * *

**

Gaara peered up across the window at the night sky and the moonlight showering upon him. It had been a week since his mom's death and two weeks until he graduated. The funeral was to be held next Sunday. Sometimes he would wonder why life was so unfair. People were unequal. Even though people wish to think of themselves the same they never were.

Some had better lives than others. Some were born rich or poor. It couldn't be helped. Those things just couldn't be decided with equality. You could be lucky or you could be born with the worst fate you've ever imagined. Even if you are talking about equal opportunity, there is still a lot of discrimination that people don't pay close attention to. He was a great example. He was a rather dorky guy he could admit, and for that reason he was sometimes looked down upon and had a little trouble making friends. People aren't equal, and people can't always get what they want.

A long time ago, he found this out, but he made a theory. Even if life wasn't equal with everyone, even if life was hard and unfair, people had the right to believe. Even if you were the unluckiest person in the world, if you were happy, nothing in the world would matter and that itself was a fortune no one could take way or even fate could change. He thought that as long as he kept his head up high and made it through, he could live the best life in the world.

**a/n: Some people might ask, uhh.. 'how the hell could Gaara tolerate everything and be happy? If something doesn't go his way, he'd like beat them up.' Yea I know. In this story, this is how he lived before his Mother died. Just like everyone knows, Gaara was such a sweet kid before yashamaru died. In this fic, the mother kinda takes the place of yashamaru you know… Yes in that case Gaara does have a possibility of becoming colder and perhaps a bit more violent after the first chapter.**

But now, he began to doubt this theory. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't make himself happy. He didn't want to eat and he had trouble sleeping at night. Eying the consent letter sent from his father on the table, he picked it up and thought about his decision. He didn't want to go to Tokyo or even live anymore. What good would it do if he went? Did it even matter if he lived or not? It wasn't like anyone cared about him anymore.

Suicide. That sounded okay. That would cut the chase. Maybe that could be a way out of all his problems. Just like his mom. Just like a lot of people in the world. In his school he had heard about a lot of suicide stories. The people were all really depressed and lived horrible lives, so they couldn't stand all the pressure so they killed themselves.

Was he depressed too? Was he too weak to withstand all the pressure? He didn't like the word weak. At all. He didn't want people to think of him as that if he died. That would only add fuel to the raging fire and one more reason to be made fun of. He wanted to be different and strong.

His mom had died because of him. If he suddenly gave up now, his mother would feel so sad. If he killed himself now his mom wouldn't be happy to see him in heaven or wherever people go after they die. His okaa-san loved and cared about him that she was willing to give her life up for him. It would be a sin to waste that life by giving his own up. Also, he remembered the last words his mother spoke before she died: she would never forgive him if he didn't go to his father. She would be ashamed of him, and he didn't want that.

He made his decision. Reading over the consent letter once more, he took a pen from his shirt pocket and enhanced the blank line with his scribbled cursive. There was one clear line in his head though:

**_I am only doing this for you Okaa-san. No one else._**

* * *

Gaara arrived at the cemetery the blue sunny sky hanging over him, which was completely contrary to his gloomy all-black garb always worn for funerals. He was wearing his regular thick and large lenses – contacts couldn't mimic his terrible eyesight and it's not like he could afford them anyway, and he kept his pens and pencils in his pocket just in case he needed to use them. He was as plain as it sounded, his usual self.

Normally you'd expect it to rain when someone dies, but it really isn't true. People die everyday and it would be raining everyday if it were to fall for all the dead. There wasn't a single cloud in the sunny morning day and he knew it was going to be warm.

**a/n: I really apologize, but since I've never been to a funeral in my life , I am not exactly sure how the funeral– as having no one close to me die yet ritual works actually 'sweatdrops'. Feel free to help correct me and perhaps I will revise this section to be more realistic ) **

The funeral service was to arrive at 8:30 in preparation for the funeral scheduled at 10:00. He didn't expect many guests but he picked up his few scraps of 'friends', hoping they would come and give their blessings. Alright, maybe he didn't exactly _hope _they would come give blessings since he never did a great job of interacting with people in the first place and especially during such a serious gathering but that was not far by the worst part regarding the funeral. The thing he was most nerve-wrecked about was the arriving of his father and siblings.

His mind was swirling with questions like 'who the hell were they', 'why did they even bother to come here' and the most questioning of all: Was his dad really the president of one of the largest corporations in Japan? It was hard believing what his Mom always described him as: intelligent doctor, a handsome and well mannered man, and filthy rich. Was that what it took to be famous?

Hoping that they wouldn't come at all – man he would be so embarrassed, he checked his watch. They should be coming very soon now….

* * *

It was 15 minutes until 10 when the guests began arriving and by 9:55 it seemed everyone had arrived but his dad and siblings.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Hey dad are we almost there?" a sandy blonde-haired women asked, as she peered over the seat in front of her toward a grey-streaked-brunette-haired man.

"Yes almost," the brown-haired man smiled at his daughter, "Ah, you see that cemetery up and over that big hill?" he said pointing with a finger at the windshield.

Temari rolled her blue eyes, "We're going to be late again, Dad! What's with you lately? Ever since you found out 'mom' died, you've been acting all weird. I thought you were over her a long time ago."

"Yeah," Kankurou chipped in looking at his father who sat diagonally from him, "What _is_ with you dad? Are you really okay?"

Their father laughed fakely flapping his hand up and down dorkily, "Of course I'm alright! Better than ever!" He quickly changed the subject, "I know it's 9:58 but we won't be late." He turned toward the man on the right of him in the drivers seat (**a/n: driver's seats on the right in Japan right? Correct me if I'm wrong) **smiling, "Ed, crank it up a little will you?"

"Of course," A black haired man returned his smile.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/---/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Three very sick looking passengers got out of a shiny black town car as they hurried over to the rest of the gathering group of attendants.

Gaara gulped. He could see two brunettes and one blonde figure heading towards them.

"Ah! We made it in time didn't we?" His father stretched.

Temari glared towards her otou-san's direction, "I think I'm about to peuk!"

"But who was the one who suggested that we shouldn't be late?" Her father fought back pointing a finger at the pouting 21-year old.

"You made Ed-san break the speed limit again! We were going AT LEAST 190 kilometers otou-san!"

"Oh come on… it can't hurt. The worst that's going to happen regarding Ed-san is probably eating a few tickets on his way to the gas station."

"Dad!"

Kankurou tried his best to keep his bearings as he watched them have their petty and rather pointless argument. He finally lost it when he saw a dorky redhead with large thick glasses glancing at them nervously with cautious eyes. Kankurou squinted. _Red hair and god what's that eye color? No wait.. is it blue? No, it's green. No its… turquoise? OH MY GOD!_

The two fighting family members glanced over to see Kankurou with the dumbest look on his face. Then they shifted their eyes toward Kankurou's direction and they all found themselves mimicking the same expression as Kankurou had presented just seconds earlier.

After they came back to life they all bowed apologetically towards Gaara's direction, flapping their hands up and down as their father had done so in the car. It was as if the white witch of Narnia had turn them to stone and Aslan had just set them free from their stone imprisonment.

He could only stare at them with puzzlement on his face. He shook his head. He had to disagree with the person who said life is too short to live. Life was going to be _very_ long. Too long Gaara had already decided.

* * *

"It is a pleasure to meet you Gaara," his father smiled, shook his hand, and introduced the siblings: the blonde woman to be Temari and the brunette named Kankurou.

His siblings exchanged handshakes and smiled even though Gaara did not. His face was as poker as ever but not enough for it to become impolite.

The funeral had ended and had gone by quite peacefully, and not a single tear was wept. Gaara had decided ever since his mother's death not to cry again no matter what. And plus, crying in front of a whole crowd of people didn't make him comfortable either, just stupid. The rest of the group just simply didn't know his okaa-san well enough to cry over for her, and his father…. No one really knew what was running through his father's mind, which surprised Gaara in a way. _She said he still loved her, but then why isn't he crying?_ Gaara asked himself.

His father ended the silence amongst them, "So when do you plan on moving in?"

Gaara lifted his mind from his pondering thoughts, "My mother had wanted me to move right after my graduation."

He nodded his handsome face understandingly, "Yeah, sure that would be all right, but I asked when do _you_ want to move in?"

_Never, _the little voice in his head cried, which of course was the exact opposite of what actually came out, "Any time is fine for me. What would you suggest?"

"Well, I was hoping you leave Konoha as soon as possible, but if you don't want to miss school it seems to me that your mother's recommendations is the best choice possible."

Gaara nodded in response, _So damn early? Shit._

"Since this is my first time meeting you as a grown man I was hoping perhaps you would like to go out to lunch with us so we could get to know each other a bit more," his father asked.

Gaara's brows knotted a little as he pretended to consider a choice even though he was well aware of his decision. He didn't like meeting with new people to begin with and he had already made a promise with himself not to love any more people. Friendship seemed worthless suddenly, since he had no more hopes for anyone treating him like a decent human being anymore. A stupid lunch wouldn't make a difference of any of that. He bowed apologetically, "Thank you for the invitation, but I have a rather tight schedule before graduation so lunch may be a bit too much for me at the current moment."

"Ah. I understand," the man smiled, "We have all summer anyway don't we? I apologize if we frightened you a little at the beginning. We really hope to get to know you better since you are my son after all!"

His dad then glanced at his watch, "It looks like it's already past one, so we better get something to eat. It was nice seeing you Gaara. You graduate in a week correct? We'll be seeing you then I suppose. I'll send Ed-san over to drive—"

"NO!" Temari and Kankurou shouted in unison leaving Gaara invested in confusion.

"See you in a week!" His father waved as he returned to the car leaving Gaara standing in the middle of the cemetery yards.

Gaara kicked the grass looking down at his feet, _a week huh? _

* * *

The three members of the Sabaku family sat in the town car on their way home after a full lunch sneaking McDonalds in to the car in hope they wouldn't attract attention from press. It was hard enough trying to keep the funeral visit a secret to begin with and plus, they didn't really want an early announcement regarding the company president's long-lost son. They sat silently on the leather-bound seats until their father broke the silence with a question, "So what do you all think of Gaara?"

Kankurou furrowed his brow, "He's a bit…."

"Different?" Temari finished for him, "Actually his wardrobe is kind of nerdy. The guy needs better taste in clothes, just like someone _else_ I know," she glared at Kankurou.

Kankurou shrugged, "I don't care about what I wear, though the truth is, I don't think he looks like any of us at all. Hair maybe but I can't imagine myself looking anything like him."

"You two are judging him too much for the amount you know about him. Plus, those large glasses of his hide almost all his face. You really wouldn't be able tell if he looks like us or not to begin with,"their father sighed.

"Well, don't first impressions always give you an idea of what a person is like?" Temari replied.

"Sure, but think, he's lived the hard way all his life, he might not even know a completely different lifestyle."

"Then why did you have to make him live this crap? He could have been with us at the very beginning!" Kankurou bounced back.

"Your mother wanted him. So I gave him to her," their father began to talk faster as if trying to skip over a touchy subject.

"But then he had to live the hard way!"

"It couldn't be helped. Your okaa-san wanted him."

"Then why couldn't she move in with us?"

"We were divorced. Now what was it you wanted my help with this wee—"

"Why did you divorce in first place then? I don't even see why this whole thing start--- "

"WHY WOULD YOU CARE?" the older man yelled with sadness in his eyes. Both young adults jumped at his sudden outbreak. Their father was a rather steady-tempered man and to see him this angry was something rare. Realizing his swing in mood, he quickly corrected his behavior, "Gomen, children. I didn't mean it to go this way. Let's just forget about what I just said alright?"

No answer came and the rest of the trip back was completely silent. Enough was enough. A day couldn't get any worse than this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:**

**Haha! Finished! I again apologize for the late delay. Lol. One thing to mention though:**

**Does anyone know the name of Gaara's father? I'm getting sick of calling him 'gaara's dad' all the time so if someone knows it could they PLEASE TELL ME– or if he doesn't, will anyone be willing to make any suggestions for a name? Thanks ppl! **

**Alright until next time…. A week later, Gaara graduates and moves to TOKYO! This is his experience in the Sabaku house for the first time! Remember Temari's wise words: First impressions make a difference! –oooohhhhh that looks expensive!**

**Luv to everyone,**

**Krystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:****I 'tried' to make this chapter a double heh. Not sure if I exactly succeeded in doing so 'course. Sorry if you aren't satisfied, but If I make it any longer, it really won't even out! Also, I'm spending more time studying so don't be surprised if this isn't my priority right now lol. ANYWAYS… on to the story. **

* * *

Gaara searched his kakis until the apartment's brass yellow key was encountered. Grade school finally came to its close as everyone prepared themselves for what awaited their future years. Normally, having the rest of his life to himself finally without the looming thought of another year of harassment would have been desirable, but unfortunately, things were no longer what he could call 'normal' any longer. On the contrary, he wished school hadn't ended so quickly and the upcoming of college wasn't yearned for either. He had graduated with high marks and he was angry with himself for it.

Why did he work this hard for his grades when the outcome was the same: sent off to Tokyo to live with some spoiled siblings and a weirdo father? His mother had always told him that he deserved better than this, he deserved better, but he never really understood what she meant until the day she died.

_-Flashback-_

_Gaara could smell the scent of cooked rice and fresh seaweed in the air brought out to make onigiri (rice balls). His mother didn't cook dinner often but when she did, it was good. _

_His mother looked at him across the table with a half-smile, which Gaara returned happily. That was another rarity. His mother scarcely ever smiled. _

_She looked at her little grinning 9-year-old son, "Have you been doing all your work lately, Gaara?"_

_"Huh? What do you mean, Okaa-san?"  
_

_"Have you been working hard on your school assignments, and turning everything in on time? I expect good marks for this semester."_

_"Oh… um… I guess I've been slacking off a little recently," Gaara scratched his head nervously, "I didn't get a few of my assignments in yesterday and I'm um... sort of hanging on the edge of a 75 in science… Ow!"_

_He found himself being hit on the head by his Okaa-san with a wooden mixing spoon. She upbraided him harshly but benevolently, "Gaara, you cannot slack off no matter what! I don't want to see another assignment late or a 75 in any subject or I won't cook dinner like this again! School is a place to learn, so you must work hard doing your job there! Do you understand?"_

_Gaara looked down guiltily at his mother's disapproval, "I understand kaa-san. Sorry. It won't happen again. I promise to do my best in school and get the high marks you want."_

_His mother smiled again and hugged him, "Good because you deserve better than this."_

_Gaara disregarded his own confusion. He vowed that he was going to work hard and to make his Okaa-san proud. He didn't care about what he deserved or anything a nine-year-old brain couldn't handle. He felt happy in his mother's arms and he could feel himself smiling again._

_-End of flashback-_

He smiled at the moment thinking of his mother but the happiness quickly faded when he returned to reality. The thought of moving to Tokyo was very unpleasant and reminded him how much he was going to miss Konoha. Even though the place they lived in was cheaper than paper, he and his mother had lived in the small stuffy apartment all of their lives and it was even hard to see the rinky-dink green corduroy couch leave. He was going to miss everything even if it wasn't worth much.

As he opened up the closet door, he found a dusty suitcase in the very back hidden by clothes, laundry, and the like. It took all of his strength trying to pull it out from its position, and by the time he had, a whole avalanche of objects came tumbling out accompanying it. He unlatched the rectangular luggage case. It seemed to have been sitting there for over a decade with no occupation. _Time to pack, _he thought sadly. He was being picked up tomorrow afternoon as much as he regretted it.

Quietly, he gathered the few belongings he possessed and put them neatly in his suitcase. What could be ahead of him, he would never know…

* * *

Gaara sat on the corduroy couch for the last time reading a book as he waited to be picked up. His packed baggage mainly consisted of books and a few articles of clothing, but while he had flipped through his closet last night, he also encountered the black umbrella that was given to him just weeks ago by the strange girl on the street. At the very last moment after much consideration, he decided to stuff it in with everything else too, thinking it might be useful.

Needless to say, it happened to be pouring rain outside today, which was not much different from the day he had met her. Somehow the image of that strange occurrence never ceased to desert his mind and as he read his novel, his mind's attempt to shut it out proved impossible. What fate did he exactly have tied with her anyways?

Gaara shook his head. _Stupid pathetic persistence of memory,_ he mumbled shoving the book out of his hand. Just as he stood up to get a drink of water, a knock from the door was heard. Glugging the water down quickly, he took the umbrella from his suitcase and drew it open as he welcomed the exit.

A man with black hair and blue eyes dressed in a blue button-up shirt and black pants greeted him, "Hello! I assume you must be Mr. Sabaku. Pleased to meet you! My name is Eddy but everyone refers to me as just Ed-san."

He stuck his hand out which Gaara accepted as he shook his head, "Gaara is just fine thank you."

Ed-san grinned back in agreement as he led Gaara towards the Lincoln town car running as fast as they could to get away from the noisy and splattering rain. Once Ed started up the car, he smiled again with friendly eyes that held no cruelty toward him. It left Gaara in a puzzled state.

He always thought it was a cruel cruel world, but here this man was smiling at him and accepting him the way he was. It couldn't be right. He was always bullied at school and even the cashiers at Wal-mart looked at him funny. After a quick moment of thought, he decided this guy wasn't worth his time on. He folded his arms up in discontent looking at Ed-san with unforgiving eyes, _they just pity me because my mom died. They don't think of me more than that! _The last thing he wanted was people to get involved in his life and feeling sorry for him. How pessimistic Gaara could be at times!

Gaara was happy that Ed-san spoke no more and he quickly fell asleep after getting on the highway. He had not gotten much sleep for the past few weeks and he had skipped lunch because he was too lazy to make it, which only reduced his energy levels. Dosing off, he forgot the time, his location, and the dreadful life that he had led. For now, he could get away from his mother's dying wish just a little by leaving his conscious side to rest.

* * *

(Three hours later)

"Gaara-kun!" he felt himself being shook, "Gaara-kun, please wake-up. We're here!"

Gaara opened his eyes a squint, but to only see a figure of Ed-san and quickly shut them closed in hope that he could fall asleep again. The results were, depressing. The more Ed shook him and called his name the more awake he felt. Getting angrier and angrier by Ed's continuous passion in annoying him, he finally snapped his eyes opened glaring at Ed with a scowl on his face as he pushed his glasses up his nose. He opened the door, slamming it behind him with a loud 'bang' as Ed proceeded for his luggage.

Ed would have rather stayed behind and waited to catch up until the bed-sleepy redhead had finished blowing his fuse. But, seeing that he was walking towards the wrong exit, mistaking it for the correct one, he knew Gaara couldn't be left alone no matter how bad his mood was. "Uh, Gaara-kun you're going the wrong way," he called out to him, "Please… Will you wait a second before going? I was ordered to show you where to meet!"

Gaara stopped reluctantly, and turned around as he waited. After all, if he walked out the wrong door he'd probably get lost and never find his way back. He hadn't seen the massiveness of the house yet, but he knew it was plenty in size when Ed-san inserted a key in to an entryway's keyhole and the metal door came sliding open as the access of an elevator.

"This is the underground level of the main garage. It can hold four on each of the two levels for a total of eight cars," Ed explained as he pushed the first floor button, "We have another garage for the guest quarters, but we don't usually use that one."

Once the door slid open, Gaara found himself in a large mudroom with Ed. The window across from them embellished with cubbies, shelves, and closets beside it overlooked the massive marble driveway that the estate flaunted. He had never seen anything quite so unique and it amazed him what rich people could afford. He could tell already his old home was literally crap compared to the mansion's slick elevators and elegant driveway. The difference was too big and it annoyed him how his okaa-san could live in such a shitty place while his dad lived in a Bill Gates replica.

Gaara was so busy studying his astonishing surroundings that he did not realize his latency. Ed-san peered from one side to another, "Uh.. Gaara-kun? Would you like to take your shoes off and set your things down? We can head to your father you know."

Gaara jumped frowning then looked at Ed-san apologetically, "Ah.. Sumimasen."

Ed nodded and smiled, "Come with me."

Ed opened the door that led him out of the mudroom. All the lights were off, so nothing could be seen, making Gaara as nervous as ever. It was 7:00 pm. Bedtime shouldn't be this early and even so there would still be a couple lights on. Had they been planning to do something to him all along? What persnickety things did they have up their sleeves now? He hated this! He knew it! He knew they wanted something to do with him all along. Gaara didn't want to be kidnapped. Why wouldn't people just he leave him alone damnit! He sensed suspicion the moment he signed that stupid consent letter. They must have thought something nasty to cook out and now that his mother had passed away it only made things easier! Gaara cursed at himself for letting his guard down.

He couldn't do anything about it now and he felt himself beginning to panic. Ed-san's grip was tight, making Gaara's relentless struggles for freedom useless. What were they going to do with him now! He questioned why god made him go through crap like this. It was always him! Why couldn't they find someone else to pick on? Was his life meant for deceit? Gaara's blood began to boil. Ed-san continued to lead him through the pitch darkness by the hand as the only light that seemed to exist were the ones outside that shone through the few blind-less windows.

After walking about half a minute, Ed san finally halted and released Gaara's hand from his grasp with a sly smile, "We're here now."

Sets of rumbling footsteps could be heard and suddenly all the lights switched on.

"SURPRISE!" cheered six voices that made Gaara jump a mile. On each set of an absolutely beautiful double grand staircase in the foyer stood three people clapping and smiling for a total of six. Gaara didn't know what to think! All along he had thought they were planning something and he felt and angry for them setting up such a nerve-wrecking and annoying surprise, but he was also glad at the same time that things weren't what he had suspected.

Things kept getting weirder. There were two women standing on the left staircase with Ed that he didn't recognize. One of them seemed to be middle-aged with Latin American descent and the other, a copper brown-haired lady in her late twenties with small squinty eyes. They didn't seem like family members so what could they have been? Gaara soon found out.

"WELCOME TO THE HOUSE OF SABAKU!" chanted the six users. Gaara was quietly astounded. When seeing no response from Gaara, Gaara's father gestured them to come down the stairs.

"It's nice seeing you here Gaara!" His dad smiled.

"You too," Gaara lied. Even if they welcomed him warmly with the their rather loud and obnoxious greeting, he was still not convince this place was any good whatsoever.

"You've met Ed-san already, but there are two other people that are at our home regularly besides Kankurou and Temari," Mr. Sabaku laughed as he introduced the two unfamiliar ladies, "These are our two housekeepers, Marta and Ayori, but they're basically family to us, just like Ed-san."

Gaara momentarily studies them. _Housekeepers huh,_ thought Gaara. He didn't think the Sabaku house would be so easy going. The housekeepers were dressed in casual clothes instead of the maid uniforms he'd seen many housekeepers wear at other places to show what they were. They seemed like normal residents of the house with nothing differentiating them and they were. Gaara could sense the warmth in his father's tone when speaking to them, showing that he really cared about them and that they weren't just regular workers that lived for their rice bowls. How nice it was to know you belonged somewhere. He wondered if he would be able to fit somewhere too.

"Weren't we going to show Gaara around the house?" Kankurou asked, bored of the small talk.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Well why don't we do that then? Afterwards we can eat dinner!"

Everyone nodded in agreement, while Gaara rolled his eyes. It's not like anyone could see him doing it through his thick glasses anyways. He didn't like idea of touring an oversized house. It was energy consuming and in Gaara's opinion a waste of time. He hated doing things he didn't want to do and sadly, he was too bottled-up inside his narrow mind to realize surprisingly how curious he actually was to explore the new world.

* * *

The clock's set of arms drew to the uppermost quarter line signaling the first hour of midnight. Gaara fell back on the bed, exhausted. Honestly, he didn't know what had taken everything so long. After touring the house, they all retreated to the game room, playing every single one of the hundreds of board games they owned, while Marta and Ayori cooked dinner.

It wasn't until ten 'o clock that they started eating the dinner as they conversed casually and randomly. Gaara hated it for the most part since he didn't like talking or opening up with people no matter how they treated him so he was glad that after the meal, everything was pretty independent. Everyone parted their separate ways, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara to their rooms, their father heading tiredly to his office, and Ed-san leaving the estate to take Marta and Ayori home.

The large room was quite plain despite its extravagant features. His father had left himself to decorate it since it was his room after all. Observing the room, he shifted his eyes right of the bed. A mid-sized flat-screened television was planted in to the wall across from two small movable lounge chairs with a round table between them. Beside the chairs stood a glass sliding door that lead to the balcony's vast view of grasslands and green trees showering their blossoms in to the wind and up to his second story room.

Everything in the room was expensively beautiful, but when he hovered his eyes left of him, he no longer knew the emotions he felt. The smooth mahogany surface of his desk was enhanced with a glossy black laptop stunning with beauty like no other before. Its shiny smooth surfaces lacked the age of fingerprints and specks of dust seemed unable to touch the superior notebook. Resting at the small working area with its top down, it stood in the corner of the room like a dazzling gem in a treasure chest.

Gaara was overjoyed. He had never been able to afford a computer in his life so he ended up spending most of his time with the ones that were at school. People made fun of him for sitting in front of them everyday after school, but he thought it was worth it until he saw this one. It literally blew all the competition away. It wouldn't even be considered nerdy to sit at it everyday. He never thought he'd be able to own a television let alone a computer. It was like a dream come true. Standing beside it, he carefully unfolded it and clicked the power button on.

It was brand new and hadn't even been programmed yet. For about an hour as he customized it, he almost forgot about Okaa-san's death. He marveled at everything that was given to him. Maybe he could trust them, just a little bit. He nodded and shook his head in unison not knowing what to think before he dosed off deeply in the leather chair after finishing programming.

Unfortunately, he didn't realize he was sleeping at the very edge of the table, and as he rolled his head facing the end of the desk, he felt something slip off his face. The super-sized bifocals that rested on his cheeks began sliding off the bridge of his nose like a pair of skis sledding down hill and before he knew it, a clank and a crumble could be heard. His lenses had fallen, bounced off the leg of his chair, and when he moved to get in a more comfortable position from his itchy nose, the wheel of his chair ran over the delicate pieces of glass now lying in shards on the carpet floor. Gaara was sure going to blow a fuse when he woke up.

* * *

It was three 'o clock in the morning and Dad stood in his office working still. Whoever knew making up work hours could be this tiring? He had everything life could offer him, but he had to work for it. Even now that he was sitting in the top spot, nothing was easygoing. Meetings were to be scheduled, decisions to be made, and he had a family to care for that he treasured more than his life. Everything was so much harder than it seemed. So many wished for life like his, but he took no interest in anything he had. His heart yearned for something he knew he had lost forever.

Unlocking a private drawer, he took out a single picture of his younger self with his arms wrapped around a beautiful blond-haired woman with shining blue eyes in a ravishing wedding gown. His lips were planted on her rosy dimpled cheek and she smiled as if it were the happiest day of her life. He stroked the face of the woman in the picture with tears forming in his eyes and threatening to fall.

It was his entire fault. If he hadn't filed the divorce, she would still be here and they would have all been a big ol' happy family. Gaara wouldn't be so heartbroken and Temari and Kankurou would know who their mother was! He blamed himself for everything. He loved her so much but he was willing to let himself make such stupid choices in the past. Some kind of father he was! He missed her so much, but he knew it was too late to bring her back. He cursed. Things were too late and he cried silently as he spoke his dear wife's name before going back to his work.

Looking warily at his LCD monitor, he sighed in relief at the last page of the document. He was so glad it was Sunday. The grandfather clock struck the fourth hour as he made his way up the double grand staircase. The master suite where he stayed was on the first level, but every night he had always checked up on his children. He knew it was stupid to do so since he knew nothing was going to happen but it became an old habit since they were young.

Kankurou and Temari were soundly sleeping in their suites, but when he checked on Gaara his brows knotted. He stifled a chuckled as he saw him sleeping at the edge of the desk with an arm lazily dangling off the side. Looking down, he noticed the crushed glasses on the carpet almost smiling. _Misa was just as clumsy as him. _**(A/N:****I don't know Gaara's mom's name alright? I just made one up. I give up lol! But, Misa Beautiful sand so it sorta fits lol.)**

As he studied his youngest son's facial features for the first time as not being able to see them behind his optical facade, he realized how much Gaara looked like himself. Their eyes slanted in a similar manner and they shared their nose and mouth. He had the same spiky hair as his siblings but a unique color, which was truly beautiful. It blended Misa's golden blond and his chestnut brown for a fiery red. How he wanted to get to know him as truly his son… He wished he had the chance to hold him in his arms like a father's strong boy as he had done with Kankurou watching him grow up in to a young man.

Misa had bore him three wonderful children but he was sad he had only spent time with two of them. Everything was so late. He wondered if he could earn Gaara's trust and love as a genuine father. He hoped he could make everything right again. Shaking Gaara's shoulder gently until he awoke, he smiled. Gaara squinted. He couldn't see a thing. Who was this guy?

"Sorry for waking you up, son, but you should get to bed if you want a good night's rest."

"What time is it?"

"Four in the morning."

"Thank you for the laptop."

"No problem. Everyone in the house has one," Mr. Sabaku smiled, _so he likes the laptop doesn't he?_

"…"

"Well you should get going to your bed. It's only a few hours before dawn."

"Oh. Where's the bed? Where did my glasses go?"

His father spoke no more. He decided it was better for Gaara to figure it out by himself. Guiding him to his bed, he wished him good night and left to catch his own sleep up. Man was he tired.

* * *

An early beam of sunlight washed over Tokyo as the sky began to light up. Gaara thought he would be enjoying the rest of his dawn with some more sleep until an immense bang of loudness that caused him to jump in bed was heard from the first level followed by cursing from two rooms down.

"DAMN YOU NARUTO," screamed the female voice of Temari's, "**_I TOLD YOU NOT TO COME THIS FUCKING EARLY!_**"

Naruto? The only words in mind Gaara had were 'what the fuck?'

* * *

**A/N: ahahah done! I'm really sorry if you thought this chapter was boring! I just had to have the daddy part! This is a REALLY ROUGH COPY of this chapter, so if the sentence flow isn't working out, you can be sure I'm gonna fix it.**

**I also really apologize because Hinata's really not showing up yet, but I have a certain way I 'm planning this story folks so please keep reading and review pweez! I was sort of disappointed when I only got one review for the last chapter so I was wondering if i was losing my readers tears my story isn't that bad is it? I hope not.**

**Alright 'nough with the depress-y part..**

_Next:_** Naruto makes his entrances in the most UnUsUaL way lol. Oh nos! and how does Gaara react when he finds out his glasses are BROKEN? He can't see how many fingers you're holding up without them! also, Gaara goes around Tokyo to do something he'll hate. Guess… next chappie of course.**

**Luv,**

**Krystal **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have come to save the day with an update! I kno everyone prolly has a grudge on me gain for not updating for so long which I apologize! I've been lacking inspiration lately, so I couldn't think of anything to write, but this chapter is here anyways. The revamping made everything turn out pretty well and it's longer than usual so I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Also thanks to all those that reviewed! Here are some answers:**

**Xpakux: you must be becoming impatient! Sorry for the long wait!**

**KyuubiPandoraChan: thank you for telling me! I will definitely consider the changes! I feel so clueless! I'm like a humungo Naruto fan and I don't even know Gaara's dad's hair color! Shame on me! I will make changes if I can get my lazy ass to do so!**

**ai-chan: you speak English very well -. Don't worry about sasuke. He'll definitely be in the story, though I'm not sure if it will be a love triangle yet. He still going to be snobbish and arrogant though of course and occasionally do things of Gaara's distaste, I'll tell you that much.**

**Ehwinn: I'm glad you enjoyed it, well here's the truths to your predictions!**

**Alright… on to the dang story..**

* * *

"Sorry I had to barge in like that, but no one would answer the door," a blonde-haired blue-eyed 17-year old answered munching on a piece of toast.

Temari gave him a dirty look, "Of course not… Marta and Ayori hadn't even COME yet! This is a record."

Gaara shared frowns with Temari as he sat at the kitchen table looking at a blond glob with its blob-y feet on the table. This bastard had ruined his precious sleep and what infuriated him even more was that he found broken shards of his glasses on the carpet when he woke up. He couldn't see ANYTHING without his glasses. What was he going to do? Tightening the fist around his coffee mug, he continued staring icily at Temari and the other dude fight.

"I'm sorry Temari-chan but weren't you excited to see me in this morning? Plus I only did it to show my commitment…"

"Was it EVEN MORNING?" Temari threw something unclear across the table towards the glob, "I told you to PICK ME UP at 8:00. WHO THE HELL HAS BREAKFIST AT 5 IN THE MORNING!"

"…"

"Well… um I said I'm sorry…" The glob shrunk.

"…"

"So uh we're not going to Sarah's for breakfast anymore?"

"No," Temari growled, "I'm not hungry anymore Naruto. Give me a break… Oh yeah, I just remembered, the guy sitting by me is my brother."

The glob referred to as Naruto turned to Gaara who winced a little in nervousness. "Well of course he's your brother…. Ne Temari-chan! It's Kankurou right?" Naruto blinked, "Wait… What did you do to yourself Kankurou? You're all thin and stuff! I told you those carb diets nowadays really do you no good!"

Naruto tilted his face, pensively touching his chin, "And did you dye your hair red and get contacts or something? Bad move there, Kankurou! Your taste in clothes is still as crappy as ever too… hey I think it's worse actually…" Sad as it was, Naruto's observations had to a misconcepted Gaara's identity.

Gaara felt Naruto's gaze. He was on the verge of punching the guy. First he wakes him up and now he's calling him names. Why didn't anyone know what he was going through?

"Hey Temari, answer me. Oh yea why is he looking up in space like some weird—OW!" Naruto felt a fist drive in to the side of his face, "Hey what the hell is wrong with you today Kankurou? I was just making a joke god…"

Gaara rubbed his knuckles savoring the satisfying revenge as he narrowed his eyes with annoyance and anger, "I'm not Kankurou, so just stuff it." He left the room, tipping his unfinished coffee.

"Oi Temari-chan! What's wrong with him? I'm gonna whoop his ass once I— OW!" Naruto received a hard smack from Temari.

"The guy isn't Kankurou you idiot! He's a year younger than Kank' and probably some months your senior!" Temari said glaring at the blonde as she held a glass of orange juice to her lips, "I thought _maybe_ you guys could be on good terms with each other but I guess not. He's grumpy this morning because he broke his glasses and he can't see anything. His mom recently died too and you're just here making everything worse for him!"

A moment of silence surfaced. Temari couldn't believe whom she was defending. She had only met Gaara a few weeks ago and barely knew his birthday! It was as if buddah had come over her… or Perhaps it was empathy? She continued glaring at Naruto studying his expression turn from confusion.

Naruto's brows knotted as he dug his nails in to his own palm, a habit when he became nervous, "Oh….. Really? Huh?" Naruto looked down sadly. He shuffled his feet back in forth on the table, his mouth curving a little upward soon after, speaking cheerfully as if attempting to hide something painful, "Ah… I see… wakata. Sorry 'bout that."

"Maybe you should go apologize to him or he's going to hold a grudge on you. He's probably not the type to take sarcasm very well. Dad said that he's gone through a lot. I wonder what it was like…"

Naruto blinked. "Was his life before moving here really that bad? What's the deal with having two brothers now anyways?"

Temari shook her head and placed the empty orange glass on the table, "He's always been my brother. We're biological to begin with. You even mistook him for Kankurou earlier. It's hard to imagine though of course because I've only seen his face since today when his glasses broke. Now that I think about it, he does look somewhat like us."

"Would he still be here if his mom hadn't died?"

"I wouldn't think so…" Temari said thoughtfully, her temper mellowing, "Even though he had a hard poverish life living with her, I still think he liked her and wanted to be with her as long as possible."

"Mama's boy."

"Probably."

"How did she die?"

"…"

"Ne Temari-chan…"

"Maybe I shouldn't say…"

Naruto frowned, "I don't see why not…"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Ugh, you're so clueless…"

"I am not clueless!"

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Then you wouldn't ask a question like that. He'd probably get mad at me for telling the whole world his personal problems."

"I'm not the whole world," Naruto humphed, "I just wanna know!"

"Whatever."

Naruto peered over her, "Well…?"

"She committed suicide."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara ran back up the stairs stumbling a few steps. This sucked. His glasses were broken, and there was some new maniac who casually barged in the house anytime desired. Kicking the bathroom of his suite open he hovered his head near the mirror, studying his face. It had been a long time since the last time he saw himself without his glasses.

People had so much against him! He couldn't help that he bought his clothes from the thrift store or that he was really skinny! He wrinkled his nose as his turquoise eyes glared back at him. He definitely wasn't wearing contacts either! When he returned from the bathroom after washing his face in the sink, he found the worst person sitting at the desk near his precious laptop.

Gaara didn't bother to answer the figure greeting him nor request him to leave the room, but two piercing eyes of annoyance were more than enough to speak the words. He sat on his bed, arms crossed defensively as if shielding the rest of the world from him as Naruto turned his chair.

"Um… I'm Naruto. I'm Temari's boyfriend. You're name is Gaara right? Uh… sorry… for uh.. I mistook you for Kankurou earlier didn't I?"

"…"

"I didn't mean for you to take my jokes seriously or anything I'm kinda in to sarcasm eheh," Naruto glanced from side to side completely forgetting the script he had composed earlier while trudging up the stares. His words became mumble-y from lack of words to say, "So erhm… ah.. maybe we could like be friends you know or like something like that?…Yeah…"

"…" Gaara's brows knotted. _What the hell…_

"Uh… um Oh yeah!" he regained a little composure, "I heard from Temari… You're going to University of Tokyo and you're starting you're freshman year right? ….Me too! Uh huh!"

"…"

Naruto's fists clenched. This was getting annoying! He didn't like one-sided conversations! _I need to get on his nerves…_ He flopped next him on the bed tilting his head, "Hey Temari-chan never said anything about you being mute or any—"

"Shut up." Gaara snapped. Couldn't he see that he didn't feel like talking?

"Cool it, god," Naruto glared in frustration chewing his cheek. _At least it worked…_ "Everyone was being so mean and grumpy today! I was supposed to go out with Temari-chan today but she was in a bad mood from defending you or whatever and I'm bored and free for the day now."

"whatever." _Defending me huh?_

"Hey I know what to do……..

"HEY!" Naruto's slap on the shoulder made Gaara jump and glare angrily. "Pay attention when I'm speaking!"

"who cares…"

"Well anyways… I'll give you a hand on the glasses that you broke hehe!" Naruto dragged Gaara by the wrist out of his room, "lets go!"

Gaara wrenched his wrist from Naruto's grip and turned around. "I can fix them myself," he spoke curtly. All he wanted was for Naruto leave. He was all talkative, impulsive, and annoying. Temari was stupid to pick a guy like him.

"No it's okay! You don't have to be polite you know!" Naruto again tugged at Gaara's arm dragging him down the double grand.

"I said I'd fix them."

"Yeah but with the help of me!"

"I never said such a thing."

"Well in my mind you did! Common! It'll be cool showing you Tokyo and stuff!" Naruto attempted yanking Gaara's death grip from the marble pillar in the foyer.

"Leave me alone."

"It's my apology present for calling you names. It'll be really quick I promise!"

"No."

"Aw! I said I'm really sorry! It's okay man, I feel the same way as you!"

He tried to pry Gaara's fingers off the marble support, "I know how you feel just 'cause you know… I'm just like you! We've all had it bad in one way or another!"

Gaara's grip suddenly loosened as his brows rose in confusion and curiosity. _I'm just like you…_ what did that mean?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara was driven from the marble driveway all the way to a navy blue BMW a quarter mile down. He was clumsily shoved in to the front seat, his head slamming against the passenger window. This guy was crazy! He wanted to run away but Naruto had safety-locked the doors and unless he wanted to jump out the window, he really was hopeless.

Naruto cranked in the keys grinning as he drove toward the main gate, flashing a card on its sensor. "Heh. Stop frowning. I'm showing you around this place and I promise to cover all your LASIK appointments and consultation fees!"

"LASIK?" That was laser eye surgery! Oh god…

Naruto was quiet before answering. "Yeah, what about it? I thought you wanted your eyes corrected."

"I was going to fix my glasses."

"Yeah but now you can afford LASIK which is better than having glasses so you might as well get it over with!" Naruto made a sharp turn on the road causing Gaara to jump.

Gaara's eyes widened. His glasses were what protected him from the rest of the world and their hateful stares! There was no way he could take them off! "I'll kill you if you do," Gaara stared icily.

"I'd like to see you try," Naruto humphed, "Beggars can't be choosersI"

"I never begged for this to begin with." _Irrelevant quote.._

"Well…whatever!" Naruto retorted. "Anyways, being Temari's boyfriend and going to your school, I'm going to be around you a lot, and you're going to ruin my awesome reputation with those geeky glasses of yo—OW! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA!"

"I have no arrangements of reconsidering my decision."

"Who cares what you think now?" Naruto was punched again, halting harshly at a stop sign from reflex, "Hey! You're gonna get us killed here if I lose control over the vehicle! You'll be thankful later on! You must have been humiliated all through your life just 'cause of those glasses!"

"Go kill yourself." Gaara crossed an ankle on his knee. Why was Naruto being so friendly towards him? Why was everyone being so nice? It was bothering him!

"Wow, that really hurt! Ok we're at the clinic now!" Naruto pulled his key out, slipped them in and un-safety-locked Gaara's door, "All we might be able to do is schedule an appointment today, but hopefully we can bribe them to get you an appointment on the spot hehe! Afterwards I can show you around campus!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look lady, all I'm askin' is for us to get a priority appointment!"

The young receptionist glared at Naruto, "_Excuse me sir,_ but mind I repeat myself that we are _full_ today and will not being taking nor replacing any appointments to fulfill your needs. First come first serve is the rule."

"But I said I'd pay you!" Naruto wined, "Do you even know who I am lady? I can pay you a lot you know! You'd be surprised!" He flashed his ID out from his leather wallet, smirking at the clerk's astonished face.

"Haha! I told you!"

The receptionist's copper eyes widened as if she couldn't believe her eyes, "Your… your not…"

"Jeez! This is depressing! No one recognizes me anymore! Of course I am! It doesn't say Uzumaki Naruto on it just because it's pretty! I'll officially own Uzumaki Scientific once I get out of college, so don't think I can't pay you! Yondaime left me a lot in his will without the corp. anyways so hurry up and give me an appointment now!"

The clerk looked up at the blond and then to Gaara for a moment and there was complete silence before all hell broke loose.

The young receptionist's coppery eyes suddenly became sparkly and her earlier mood was completely replaced. Talk about mood swings…

"OhhhhMMIGOSH!Ican'tbelieveIdidn'tnoticewhoyouwere! Ok seriously I am like your biggest fan EVER! I've always thought you were absolutely ADORABLE! By the way are those whisker marks like real? I've been wondering that for a long time! And oh what school are you going to? If your going to University of Tokyo I am SO TRANSFERRING like no doubt! Pleeeaase could I have your autograph? You are so amazing it's like one of my**…**…."

Gaara growled as he sunk in to one of the clinic's red sofa chairs, absolutely disgusted by the receptionist's behavior. Her words were so fast, loud and never ending that it took about four minutes before Gaara could uncover his ears from fan girl gibberish. How Naruto got her to shut up was still beyond him, but Gaara was almost glad when he did.

It wasn't until a few 'hours' later the clerk finally accepted Naruto's rather generous agreement, and was Gaara sitting, ankle crossed on knee, filling mountains of paperwork. How did Naruto ever convince him to do this? It would have been easier if he had knocked him cold and stole his car or something…SO much easier…

And now that he knew Naruto's background and habit of attracting crazy fan girls, even less did he want to be seen around him. How did Naruto survive the swarms of girls that followed him? Or does Naruto like fan girl attention to begin with? Maybe he liked it and secretly dated some hot chick when Temari wasn't around. Nah. Naruto's too faithful for that… Right?..

Gaara continued staring boringly at his papers. How many times do you brush your teeth a day? Who do you live with? He was getting so pissed by the topics' irrelevance that by the time he left the clinic with Naruto, he was about to call everything to cuts. This was too much for him to handle. The estate, the laptop, and now LASIK.. Everything was just too different!

The only reason why he hadn't thrown the LASIK info packet the doctor had given him out the car window was the fear of Naruto kicking him out and forcing him to go in the woods and fetch it back. He was tired of squabbling with him, and being around his obnoxious and loud personality only made everything worse.

As Naruto approached a highway exit, he finally broke his rare silence, "I'm showin' you the University! I can't wait until summer is over! UT is gonna be sweeet! Plus there's probably a lot of cute girls there! Life can't get better than that!" He stretched out his fingers that gripped the steering wheel.

"I thought you were already dating Temari." Gaara spoke impassively though secretly loathing Naruto's girl obsession.

"Eheh… Well, you don't have to tell her anything. I'll always love her unconditionally anyways!"

Gaara smirked, "I _will_ tell her if you try doing anything else to me."

"Hey! What does that mean? I haven't done anything to you besides help you out!" Naruto wined, "You're always the one being mean! In fact everyone is being mean to me today! First Temari-chan and now you! I'm a nice guy you know!"

Gaara raised his brows in sarcasm.

"Now, I wouldn't do ANYTHING mean to you unless…. Unless…"

As Naruto passed through the busy-traffic-y streets of Tokyo, a small shop opposite from a clothing store caught his attention: _Machiko's Tattoos & Piercings_.

Naruto's grinned evilly as he made a turn but all Gaara could do was gulp and sweat.

_Damn…_

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**WAHHAHAHA! Feel the evil wrath of Naruto! What could happen when two teens step in to a tattoo parlor? Who agrees with me that the results can't be good? Also thanks for everyone's contructive 'nagging' to get me to publish the chappie. In the end I read the reviews and felt so bad that I had took such a long hiatus that I started typing like crazy! Dumb excuse I kno… **

**I apologize if nothing had happened in the chapter – it was basically pretty mild I know, but I just wanted to start a relationship (as a friend! The pairing is gaahina!) between Gaara and Naruto before getting on with other things. Also, many people were complaining that his glasses just had to go so I might as well make it this one right?**

**Next time: regards Gaara's trip to the tattoo parlor but also the speed of the summer break and the approaching of another school year in a new town, in a new school, and with new friends (if he had any to begin with…) what will happen to our beloved mama's boy?**

**Much luv,**

**Krystal**


End file.
